Liebesfreud, Liebesleid
by RoyaiAllenaleeRight
Summary: Music brought them together. Akashi never thought it would bring them apart. Akashi Seijuro birthday fic 12/20/15 Warning: light cussing


Note: Middle school time frame. In which bokushi does not exist.

liebesfreud, liebeslied

"Fuck you."

It all started with a cuss.

"Fuck you," said the girl outside the music room, peering inside through the glass on the slightly ajar door.

The read head abruptly stopped playing the grand piano. His fingers stopped caressing the ivory keys and looked at the passerby with a gaze so intense he was surprised the girl was not faltering at all.

"Pardon?"

"I said fuck you." The girl stated as a-matter-of-factly, with her arms crossed in front of her. Displease was evident on her face.

"And why would you say that?" Akashi asked her with a fixated gaze, trying to bring the fear out of her features.

The girl returned his intense stare, and Akashi knew he failed to make her fear him. She slammed the door open, the sound so sharp it pierced the few seconds of silence, and walked toward Akashi, who was still seated on the piano bench.

"Of all the piano pieces every single composer made, you chose to play that." She pointed at the music score, innocently standing on the music desk.

Akashi looked at the score, and his brows scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong with Chopin's Ballade No.1?"

Akashi did not expect the next thing that happened.

The girl fell on her knees and inhaled sharply, as if trying not to cry.

 _What did I do?_ Akashi thought; torn between being confused and being concerned.

Tears were streaming down the girl's face.

Akashi awkwardly stood up from the piano bench and tried to help her stand up, but his hand was swatted away as the girl suddenly stood up and rushed out of the door.

The second time he saw her was the day after, in an acquaintance party held by his father's business partner.

She was wearing a red dress with black lace patterns adorning her curves. It appeared that she was frantically looking for someone.

Moments ticked by, and after her scurrying around the salon, their gazes met. Her features lightened up as relief flooded her mind.

She was looking for _him_.

"Akashi-kun!" She called out as she made her way towards him. After a few seconds, she finally reached the spot where he was standing. She put her hands on her knees, straining to catch her breath.

"What's the matter? Is there a problem?"

It dawned on Akashi that this girl was probably the daughter of his father's business partner. People around Akashi's age were uncommon presences in acquaintance gatherings.

"Can you play the piano?" She asked as she straightened up from her crouched stance as she caught her breath.

Akashi looked at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"My idiot of a brother decided to cut his finger today when we are supposed to perform a song together!" She put on a face saying, _Can you believe it?_ "So can you play the piano for me?"

Akashi paused for a while, pondering whether to help this girl or not. _She cursed me yesterday for harmlessly playing a song. Why should I help her?_

As he turned his attention back to her to give her his rejection, but before he can utter no, he saw the tears threatening to fall from her glassy eyes.

 _Of course_. Akashi knew what would become of her when she would fail. He learned his lesson a few years back. It was never a good thing to put shame in the name of your family.

Akashi sighed. "What's the piece?"

Her face displayed traces of relief and gratitude. "Saint-Saens' Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso. My brother's supposed to play the accompaniment." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the accompaniment. I never accompanied anyone in my entire life." Her face fell. "But I am skilled in playing the violin." She looked at him with confusion covering her face.

"Do you think we can compromise? I'll play the violin while you play the accompaniment instead."

The girl chuckled. "How can you be so sure that I can play the piano?"

"Well, most musicians started off with the piano, basically." Akashi said. "There's no point in arguing with me, it's either you play alone or you play the piano."

"Okay, okay. As if I have a choice," the girl said while she started walking away. "Follow me. We'll head to the dressing rooms. I'll lend you my violin."

Akashi followed her pace, "What about the second piece? Your brother is supposed to play a piano sonata."

The girl stopped as she turned to him. "I can pull that one off myself, thank you very much." She said with a smirk.

Akashi returned the smirk. "What was that about, asking me earlier if how can I be so sure that you can play the piano?"

"Whatever. I like the violin better."

Akashi stood at one of the balconies of the enormous salon, not feeling the cold at all due to his impromptu performance with the girl he did not know who the hell was. It was hard trying to synchronize their playing earlier, without having rehearsed, and with the accompanist not used to what she's doing. Fortunately, she had enough skill to deliver a superb performance even though she went through hell and back to give the audience a performance that will be etched in their memories. Akashi admired her Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14, commonly known as the Moonlight Sonata. Everyone was surprised, because apparently, this girl is known to have her expertise with the violin. The almost-flawless third movement stopped everyone from what they were doing and entered a trance to marvel her graceful hands caressing the ivory keys, creating a beautiful and intense melody.

Akashi wanted to know her name. And why in the world did she curse at him back in the music room.

As if on cue, he heard her call out his name. "Akashi-kun."

He turned to face her, and he saw her slowly walking towards him.

"Thank you for earlier. Words will never be enough to show my gratitude."

Akashi looked away. "It's nothing." He looked at the moon, slowly inching away from the horizon. "But I expect something in return, but not too soon."

She smiled, looking at the same moon. "As long as it's in my power."

Silence.

"May I ask why you cussed at me yesterday?"

The girl laughed. It was real, pure laughter, without being forced or being constrained. "It was silly, really. Do you watch the show Your lie in April?"

Akashi stared at her incredulously. "No."

"Chopin's Ballade No.1 was the last song the main characters played together, before the female lead died."

"It seems you have shallow feelings for those sorts of things." Akashi said, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You haven't watched it yet, so don't judge me." The girl pouted, her stance signaling her exit from the balcony. "Have a good evening, Akashi-kun." She fully turned her back on him.

"Wait."

She looked back. "Hm?"

"I still don't know your name." Akashi did not know why the hell he was saying things like this.

"Himeaka. Kanda Himeaka."

With that, she finally left.

Akashi wished that people treated him the way she did.

The third time he saw her, they became friends.

Their impromptu performance became news in the whole school, and apparently everyone wanted the two of them to perform on the culminating activity of the school festival.

It meant more time was spent together, and bonds were unconsciously formed through the notes of Kreisler's Love's Joy. They practically inhibited the music room during free times, because they cannot afford the luxury of practicing together in their own houses during their chosen time due to reasons both of them knew so well but were never spoken of.

Today, Akashi cannot make it to their afternoon practice because the basketball club demanded and required more time to practice for the upcoming tournament. He treaded the second year corridor, walking carefully as to not bump on any upperclassmen because first years were always picked on.

He found her walking towards him, a carton of orange juice was cradled by her hands. "Yo Akashi-kun. What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot make it later."

Himeaka frowned. "Why?"

"Basketball."

"It's fine." She put her hand on his head and began rumpling his hair. "Do your best in your games."

He saw her the fourth time, the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, and so on until the ones increased to the hundreds.

Akashi never stopped counting.

(And his feelings never stopped increasing in vigor. He felt more and more compelled to her every single time.)

The three hundred and ninety-sixth time he saw her, he was certain that he was in love with the older girl with black locks and graceful fingers.

It was her birthday. Akashi came over to her house, with most of her family absent. Her parents were overseas, while her brother was studying in London. She had no one to celebrate her birthday with, so he was the last resort.

Akashi carefully walked through the threshold, not making unnecessary noise. Himeaka beckoned inside, and Akashi followed her through doors that lead them into the dining room.

There was a cake on the table, which was adorned by a burning candle in the middle. Two empty plates rested on the opposite sides of the cake, which Akashi assumed that his and her plates.

Now, both of them seated around the table, Himeaka demanded to Akashi, "Sing me a birthday song."

Akashi pursed his lips, contemplating whether to give in to the older girl's demands. He actually wanted to give a blatant rejection but Himeaka was a special case.

If he will not, then who would?

Akashi heaved a sigh, and then proceeded to clear his throat. "The things I do for you..."

Himeaka laughed. How Akashi loved to hear that sound, that filled him with tingling sensations and made his heart pound harder, as if wanting to get out to reach her.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday dear Himeaka_

 _Happy birthday to you_

Himeaka blew the candle promptly after Akashi's singing ceased. She clapped her hands. "Thanks for another year!" She beamed at him. "Now it's time to eat!"

While the duo enjoyed their sweet treat, Himeaka remembered something that she wanted to ask Akashi.

"Hey, may I ask you a favor?"

Akashi looked uninterested. "Earlier, you asked me to sing. What do you want from me now?"

"Let's play Kreisler's Love's Sorrow," Akashi wanted to say something but Himeaka continued, "but I will play the violin and you'll be on the piano."

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay. If that's what you want."

 _The things I do for love..._

"But I'm not that good with the piano compared to the violin."

"It doesn't matter."

 _As long as we play together..._

The seven hundred and twenty-fourth time he saw her, he confessed.

It was a blur. It was a mix of nervousness, butterflies, sweaty hands and a lot of stuttering.

He remembered saying everything he rehearsed, and the dreadful _I like you_.

On the seven hundred and thirtieth time he saw her, she told him that she loved music more than anything else.

"I will be studying in a conservatory in Paris after graduation." Himeaka told him, as they sat on a wooden bench on the school grounds one snowy afternoon.

Akashi looked at her, wide-eyed. "I thought you were going to Rakuzan." The rest of the sentence was unspoken, _and I would follow you there when I graduate._

"It's still not certain though," Himeaka saw the gleam in Akashi's eyes. "I need to place in a competition first. It's one of the requirements."

It was Akashi's turn to ruffle her hair. "Do your best."

 _But I wish you don't._

"You're going to be my accompanist though,"

On the seven hundred and fifty-seventh time he saw he, she was standing on the second tallest podium, with a silver medal hung around her neck. Himeaka was the epitome of happiness as she beamed while the audience clapped their hands.

Akashi couldn't bring himself to clap his hands; they were weighing a thousand tons. He can't even lift them up to wave goodbye.

On the seven hundred and sixtieth time he saw her, they were surrounded by people that endlessly hustled and bustled. The announcer's voice filled the claustrophobic air.

 _Flight number 1011412, please proceed to the boarding gate..._

"Take care of yourself, won't you? For me..." Himeaka said as she smiled while looking at nothing in particular.

"I should be the one saying that..." Akashi replied monotonously, unable to lift the corners of his mouth. "Aren't you feeling bad that you're leaving me here?"

There. He finally said it.

 _Final call...Flight number 1011412, please proceed to the boarding gate..._

Himeaka turned her back to him, unwanting to see Akashi in his fragile state. "Don' worry. We'll see each other again."

She started to walk away.

But his hand grabbed hers and she turned around.

His lips crashed on hers, for a mere second. He pulled away, but their foreheads still touching. Himeaka felt his hot breath, and she saw his glistened eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you."

Akashi let her go. "Don't ever forget that."

Himeaka smiled at him, "This is goodbye, I suppose."

She turned around, not letting Akashi say anything anymore.

He turned around too, making his way to the exit of the airport.

It was probably his imagination, or someone else probably said it, but he heard a faint,

 _I love you too. Wait for me..._

Fin.

Sequel to be released next year lol.

 _(A/N GHAD IT'S DONE AFTER THREE DAYS I CRIED HUHU I CRIEEDDDDD I CANNOT DO ANY WORDY SHIZZ IN THE LAST PART BECAUSE I WAS CRYING OKEH._

OMAKE 12/22/15 BECAUSE I CAN'T FREAKKING POST THIS YET BECAUSE INTERNET BETRAYED ME.)

On the seven hundred and sixty-first time that he saw her, it was thirteen years later.

Himeaka was standing on stage, expertly handling her violin onstage as her concerto dragged on.

Akashi sat on the back rows of the music hall, hand in hand with a girl he was going to marry a week later.

joke lang yun hahahahah di ko kaya yun beh angsty much grabe lumuluha na ako ng dugo di ko na kaya ituloy lol


End file.
